Part of his past
by Robin Lover 1
Summary: When Raimundo begins to dream about his past it comes back to haunt him. Escpially when one of the three new dragons hates his guts. Will he be able to change her mind or will Chase Young get to her first?
1. Dreams about the Past

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT **own Xiaolin showdown or any of the songs used in the fanfic. They all belong to their respected owners.

Raimundo's P.O.V

I twisted and turned as memories of my past flooded my mind. Each one about my life before the temple, before i was good when she was still in my life.

*Dream*

"Raimundo!" I heard a voice yell. I turned to see one of the twins running up to me. "Hey Riku." I said as she caught her breath. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" She asked glaring at me while she spoke. "I didn't know how to break it to you." I responded getting close enough to hug her. She took a step back and placed her hands on her hips, "you could have just said Riku i'm leaving." "Riku I." I began until she glared at me, "No i don't want any excuses. I thought you were my friend i guess that was a lie. Good bye Raimundo." Once she finished she disappeared into the forest. I ran after her calling her name. When it began getting late i turned back. "sorry Riku," I muttered before getting out of the forest. Soon i was surrounded by darkness, "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say anything? Why haven't you said sorry? Why don't you remember?" The last question continued to ring through my head.

*End dream*

"Raimundo!" A shrill voice yelled. I sat up and opened to see Kimiko, Clay and Omi in my room. "Yeah?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Will you explain to the us why you kept shouting Riku?" She asked tapping her foot. "Don't worry bout it. It's nothing go back to sleep." I replied laying back down. "You sure partner?" Clay asked looking at me. "Yea I'm sure." I replied before faking that I was asleep. Once i heard everyone was asleep again i quickly changed into my robes and went outside. I turned on my I-Pod. Breaking the Habit began to play. I began to sing along as memories of Riku began to fill my mind once more.

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I dont want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Soon i arrived at the Sheng Ga Wu Vault. I looked around for a certain pair of Sheng Ga Wu. I grinned when i found the Eagle Scope and the Fountain of Hui. "Locate Riku." I simply stated as information began to swirl around me. Then it showed me an image of her in a Xiaolin Temple in Japan. "Raimundo what are you doing here so late at night?" Master Fung asked me as I began to put away the Sheng Ga Wu. "I was wondering what had happened to my friend since she left Rio and wanted to know if she was okay." I replied showing him a picture of Riku and me that was taken two days before i left. "I see she holds a very special place in your heart." He said as i put the picture away, "Riku is just a very good friend, she's like a sister to me." I replied blushing.

We walked out of the vault to see it was still dark out. I couldn't help but smile as i remembered how Riku used to dance in the night with the stars as her spot lights. "La Fantasma dances in the shadows only to be seen by the elements and the stars. Cursed not to be seen by anyone except those who know darkness and evil. Chased by the envious sun and burned by fire defended by the moon and healed by water. " I whispered remembering the words she often spoke while dancing. "Where did you learn that young monk?" Master Fung asked as he looked at the stars. "Riku would always say something along those lines whenever she would dance. That or she'll be singing any random song." "Sorry to interrupt but we have a Sheng Ga Wu alert!" Dojo stated as he began itching towards us. "I go call the others i stated as i ran back to the temple.

"What's the Wu?" Asked Kimiko as we all got on Dojo. "It's the forget me-not." She answered as we all looked into the scroll. "Like the flower?" Asked Clay as a picture of a ring in the shape of a flower appear. "What does it do?" Asked Omi as we all looked at Dojo. " It shows the memories of the holder or anyone the holder wants to see." "Where is it?" I asked "Rio de Janeiro." He replied. I gulped that meant i had to deal with more _memories. Crap that also means i have to face Marcus and Os Onze Ladrões. Can it get even worse? _I thought as we arrived.


	2. Trouble back home

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Xiaolin showdown or anyother of the anime in this fanfic. I also do not own any of the songs. I will try to update this and my other stories whenever i have time. **

Raimundo POV

We final arrived at Rio de Janeiro and I smiled at seeing my old home. "Welcome home Raimundo." I heard a voice say. I looked around and saw Ashley leaning against a wall, she had a gleam in her eye that meant trouble. "Who are you?" Asked Omi. "And how do you know Raimundo?" Asked Kimiko. "That's classified information. Now Raimundo are you coming or will I need to use force?" She replied ignoring the others and only staring at me. "Since when did you ever use force?" I asked as I looked at her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me. "Since now," with that said she snapped her fingers and ten people. I sighed put my hands in the air and said, "Fine I'll go." I then looked at the others, "You guys go after the sheng ga wu, I need to settle some things." Then I walked away with Ashley.

Riku POV

I saw as a dragon flew overhead into Rio de Janeiro. I quietly followed it and was surprised to see that Raimundo had returned. I hid in the shadows as I saw Ashley lean against the opposite wall. She looked strait at me and smiled before welcoming Raimundo back. I crouched down when I saw people begin to surround Raimundo and the people near him. I uncrouched as I saw him walk away with Ashley. I quietly followed them using the shadows as my hiding places. I gasped as I realized she was leading him to headquarters. _If Marcus sees Raimundo he's done for. Wait why do I care? _I thought to myself. I shook my head and watched as Raimundo paled as he looked at the building before him. _I'm going to hate myself for this but I can't let him get killed. _"Water pour down and separate him from them. Wind lead him to me. Night and spirit protect and hide him." I whispered as I felt the elements leave me and go to him. I slipped into the shadows and began running away form my hiding place knowing that if I would have stayed Ashley would catch me as well.

Raimundo POV

I paled as I saw that Ashley was taking me to headquarters. _Even my own younger sister is against me. _I thought as I remembered the argument I had with Marcus. Suddenly I felt wind surround me and begin to push me into the alleyway. I looked around and noticed the others were busy so I decided to follow the wind. I followed my element until I heard singing. The song made my heart heavy when I realized who was singing it. I looked around and took a deep breath as I saw Riku singing while staring at the moonlit sky.

Riku POV

I sat down after a few minutes of running. I looked up at the sky and smiled as I saw the moon. I felt Raimundo coming closer but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and began to sing.

Don't know what came over me,Got all lost in a fantasy(with you and me),My broken heart is gonna heal,Can't believe the way I feel.I'm caught up in your spell(under your spell),And there's just no way to tell,How I'm gonna break free...Searchin'Gotta find an answer,Lookin'All the places we've been,Dreamin'That we'll last forever,I wont stop searching for you,Till we're together again.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see Raimundo looking at me with sad eyes. I glared at him and got up. "Riku." Was the only word he said and it made me take in a deep breath. _What's this feeling. I know I should be mad at him but whenever he says my name I just can't. _We both heard voices and I felt people approaching. I stood up and left Raimundo alone with the night sky. "Riku!" I heard him shout. I closed my eyes to prevent the tears that were forming to fall.


	3. The Story of the FogetMeNot Ring

Disclaimer: I **do not own **Xiaolin showdown. I also do not own the story of Ice and Snow. That belongs to the creator of DN Angel.

Raimundo POV

I saw Riku sitting, I knew she had sensed me before I had even arrived because she had already begun singing. My heart broke as I heard her sing the song. She stopped singing at me with a glare. "Riku." I said not knowing what else what else to say. I saw her take in a deep breath and prepared myself to get yelled at. Suddenly we both hear voices, I sighed as I recognized the voices. I saw Riku get up and couldn't help but shout, "Riku!" She turns and runs away as I hear the gang coming closer. "Raimundo your okay!" I heard Kimiko shout as she ran to my arms. I looked at her and sighed, "Hey, Kimiko." I stated as I looked at her with a sad look. "Raimundo what's wrong partner?" Asked Clay. I shook my head. "Did you guys find the Sheng Ga Wu?" I asked placing a fake smile on my face. They shook there heads as Dojo popped on Clay's shoulder. "We followed the Wu in this direction but then it suddenly vanished as if by magic." He stated a bit confused. "More like hidden in the shadows." I mumbled. "What did you say?" Dojo asked as he stared at me. "I said it's more like the Wu disappeared in the shadows." I repeated having no idea why Dojo wanted me to repeat myself. "Come on we're going back to the temple." He stated as he grew back into hid riding form.

"So what's the deal Dojo?" I asked as we arrived at the temple. "Master Fung can explain it." He stated as he lead us into the scroll room where Master Fung was waiting for us. "Did you find the Forget-Me-Not ring?" He asked looking at us. We all shook our heads. "Are you sure? Raimundo meditate and maybe you'll be able to find the answer to where it lies. But for now I will tell you about the origin of the Forget-Me-Not ring." He stated as he walked over to a book case and pulled out a scroll. Suddenly the whole shelf moved and a path way opened. "Follow me young monks." With that said we all followed him into the cave. "Omi did you know there was a door there?" I asked as we walked behind. He merely shook his head as we descended further into the ground. Soon we came to a door. "Raimundo you must open the seal." Master Fung told me as he stopped before the door. "How?" "By the incantation." He merely stated as he looked at me. "What?" "Recite what your friend used to say when she danced." I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

"She who dances in the shadows is only to be seen by the elements and the stars. Cursed not to be seen by anyone except those who know darkness and evil. Chased by the flaming sun and burned by fire protected by the moon and healed by water. She who is close to wind is the daughter of the night." I replied hearing Riku saying them as if we were practicing dancing together. The door began to rumble and opened. Inside we saw three giant statue. The statue was about, Chase Young holding out one hand for a girl who's half turned to him being taken away by another person. Beneath it was a large scroll that Master Fung was opening.

"Before Chase turned dark, there was a time he had fallen in love. There were three of them, Hecate and her two best friends, Chase and Kaze. The three of them did everything together no matter what. They trained together, they played together, they even ate together. But before long, Hecate and Kaze began to care for each other deeply. But then the monks prepared for a competition to announce the Grand Master. The three competitors where Chase, Guan, Wuya and Dashi. While the competition began demons began to wage war with other temples. So Kaze along with other monks went off to battle. Hecate gave Elliot a sword for good luck, this sword was named the Sword of the Storm. Once he accepted Hecate's gift he presented her with his own gift, a ring in the shape of a Forget-Me-Not. He then promised her, 'I will come back alive. Then we could get married.' But, death lies in wait for all warriors on the battlefield. So Kaze asked his best friend Chase to take care of Hecate if anything happened to him. 'Of course. I'll take care of her, Kaze. I'll protect her no matter what happens.' Chase told Kaze. After hearing his promise, Kaze left. But Chase, his own feelings for Hecate drove him mad with jealousy, until he felt only hate for his former best friend. Even if Kaze and Hecate lived happily ever after, he would never be free of these feelings.

So he followed the advice of Hannibal Roy Bean, and drank the Lao Mang Long soup, that transformed him into a demon. When Hecate had a vision of Kaze's death through the hands of Chase she tried and stopped it. She went to Wuya for help first but was shocked to see it was Wuya who had been controlling the demons attacking the other temples. Next she went to Dashi and Guan who promised to help. Dashi went to fight Wuya, Guan went to fight Chase, and Hecate went to find Kaze and make sure he was safe. She found Kaze fighting a demon along with the other monks. She called out his name out of worry and relief that he was still alive. 'Hecate!' He shouted running towards her. She turned and saw why he yelled as a large reptile that stands on two legs, has large claws and teeth, and super strength was coming towards her. She shot at the reptile with blast of her magic, bit it caused no harm to the reptile. Suddenly the reptile jumped over her and launched itself to Kaze. Hecate transported herself in front of Kaze and the reptile ended up stabbing her instead of Kaze. When the reptile saw what he's done he changed back into his normal form, Chase Young. When Kaze saw it was Chase he glared at him and held a dying Hecate. Heacte looked at both Kaze and Chase her final words were, 'We will be reborn to this earth again and our paths will cross again once more. But the faith of the world will be decided by the actions of our reincarnations.' She took one last breath and died in Kaze's arms. Kaze kissed Hecate once more before he placed her gently on the ground. He faced Chase Young in battle and lost. He had fallen next to Hecate and with the last of his strength he pulled Hecate towards him and died with his arms around her."

Master Fung turned toward us and gave a sad smile. "That day we lost many fine monks. This statue was made in memory of those two because they were the most powerful apprentices anybody had ever known." I looked at the statue and felt shocked as I realized the girl looked a lot like Riku. Then I looked at the other guy and realized he looked a lot like me. "Now do you understand why you could not find the ring?" Asked Master Fung. The others shook their heads while I stared at the statue_. I will come back alive. Then we could get married. _I then realized why the others could not find the ring. The ring already was found and given away. "The ring can not be found because it's hidden by Hecate's and Kaze's powers." I mumbled as the others stared at me. "And the way to find it is to know if they had any children." I muttered as I continued staring at the statue. Master Fung shook his head. "No, we must find the dragon of night and day." We looked at him and were about to ask a question when he smiled. "It's late. You should all get some sleep. Dojo come with me." Master Fung said as he lead us back to the scroll room. We all went to our rooms and feel asleep.

Master Fung POV

I lead the young monks back into the scroll room. I saw them all leave into their rooms. I turned and gave Dojo a small scroll. "Dojo if the Forget-Me-Not Ring has been activated then Hecate's and Kaze's reincarnations are soon to awaken. Give this scroll to Master Yamamoto. Tell him it's time." Dojo looked at me, took the scroll and slithered away. "Hopefully Riku and Raimundo make up before the end begins."


	4. The New Dragons

Disclaimer: I **Do Not Own **Xiaolin Showdown OR any of the songs used in this fanfic. Please R&R.

Riku POV

I laid in my bed as the sun rose and I heard the others get up and get ready. I stretched out my right arm and stared at my hand. I let out a small sigh as memories played in my head. "Riku is something wrong?" I heard a voice ask. I lifted my head slightly to see my younger twin sister Risa looking at me. I shook my head, "I'm fine. I'm just thinking." She looked at me with concern, "You're thinking about Raimundo." I stared into her grey eyes, with my midnight blue ones. "I saw him earlier." I whispered as I played with the ring on my hand. "How?" My sister exclaimed as she studied my face. "I left the temple during the night. I was home sick so I decided to visit Rio." I answered as I smiled. "Riku you could have gotten killed if Marcus found you!" Risa shouted as she glared at me. "Risa, Ashley found Rai. She was going to hand him over. I couldn't let that happened. I may be mad at him but he's… he's still someone special to me." I replied. She held my hand and smiled. "It's okay. Just don't risk your safety when you don't have to." I nodded as we heard a soft knock. "Come in." I replied as I sat up. The door opened up to reveal my older brother Darien. "Big brother, what's wrong?" Risa asked looking at him. "Master Yamamoto would like to see us." We looked at each other and nodded. "We'll be there soon." I replied as I walked over to my closet. I heard the door close and changed into my priestess clothing and tied my jet black hair into a bun. I walked out to see my sister was wearing her priestess outfit as well. We walked to the training grounds where we saw Master Yamamoto talking to Darien.

"You wished to see us Master?" We said in harmony as we stood behind them. They turned and smiled at us. "Risa. Riku. Come let us talk in private." Said Master Yamamoto as he led us to the temple. He led us to a private part of the temple only the monks could enter. We entered a room and sat down as he took out 3 scrolls. "Do you remember the stories about the most powerful apprentices?" He asked as he placed the scrolls on his desk. We all nodded our heads we knew the legend by heart we also knew other stories relating to it. "Seems like Hecate's last words are coming true. The Forget-Me-Not ring is activated and you three must go and help the other dragons look for the reincarnations." He said as he gave us a different scroll. We all looked at each other and began planning for the mission ahead of us. "Oh and since we do not know the abilities of the other dragons except that one of them is a Shoku Warrior, Riku and Risa act like princess until you determine their ranks. You are dismissed." We left the room and separated as we all went our separate ways to pack. I sighed as Rukia and Emiko helped put on my light blue kimono. When I walked out the door I saw my sister walking out her room as well. She like me was wearing a kimono but hers was light pink. We walked towards the gardens where our ride was waiting. As we walked towards the gardens some of the monks and priestess in training stopped and stared at me and Risa. When we arrived we saw a giant green dragon waiting for us. We rode in silence until I heard Risa cry a little bit. "What's wrong?" I asked as I began to stroke her blond hair. "I'm going to miss everybody at the temple." She replied with a soft sob. "A princess must make every sacrifice for her people. It's our duty." I smiled as I hugged her, and decided to cheer her up. "Do you want me to sing to you Risa?" I asked with a smile. She looked up and nodded her head slightly. I took a deep breath before singing.

The life of a princess

From her birth is well-defined

She must humbly serve her country

Play the part she's been assigned

She guards the hopes of her people

Weak and mighty, Rich and poor

Who could ever ask for more?

Who could ever ask for more?

I want to be like other girls

Climb up a tree like other girls can

Just be to be free like other girls

Get to be

Mei! Su!

To slouch when I sit

To eat a whole cake

Feel the sun on my feet

Get dirty

Act silly

Be anything I want to be

Dance around

in my underwear

To run really fast

To get rid of this fan

To eat a whole cake

Get crazy

With icing

No escorts

No manners

No nursemaids

No worries

No hands folded perfect

Like holding a lily

No pinchy shoes

I want to be like other girls

Scrape up my knee

Like other girls can

Just to be free like other girls

Get to be

To speak for myself

To sing way of key

Marry someone I met

That loves me for me

No escorts

No manners

No nursemaids

No worries

No hands folded perfect

Like holding a lily

No pinchy shoes

I want to be like other girls

Climb up a tree like other girls can

Just be free like other girls

Get to be

I looked at Risa and smiled when I saw her sleeping. "Are we almost there?" "Yes. We'll be there in fifteen minutes." I nodded as I played with Risa's hair. "Will they know we're related?" "I highly doubt they will. I mean look at us. You have black hair blue eyes. Risa has blond hair grey eyes. And I have brown hair green eyes. We look nothing alike and our personalities don't match that much either." Darien replied as he looked back at us. I nodded my head as I saw the temple. "Risa wake up. We're here." I whispered. She opened her eyes and saw we would soon land. Dojo finally landed and Darien hopped off first. He then helped Risa down. Next he helped me down. We turned and saw Master Fung and the Xiaolin dragons waiting for us. Risa and I took out our fans and began fanning ourselves.

"Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple Lady Riku, Lady Risa and Master Darien." Master Fung said. "It's a pleasure to be here Master Fung." We said as we slightly bowed. "These are the young dragons. Omi Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Kimiko Tohomiko, Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Clay Bailey, Xiaolin Dragon of Earth. Lastly, Raimundo Pedrosa, Xiaolin Dragon of Wind and Shoku Warrior." He introduced them one by one. When he introduced Raimundo I couldn't help but stared into his green brown eyes and was thankful for the fan. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Risa was smiling. I looked back at Raimundo and lowered my fan, "Nice to see you again Raimundo." He just stared at me while Master Fung lead Darien, Risa and me to our rooms. Then I heard a yell then a smack as we entered the temple. "Don't tell me your going to make things hard for him?" Risa asked as we walked. I smiled and winked.


	5. New Wu and New Problems pt 1

I DO NOT OWN Xiaolin Show Down. If i did it would have lasted longer. R&R

Raimundo POV

*Dream*

I was standing across the room form a very worried looking girl. She seemed around 15 to 17. She had dark black hair that looked blue in the sunlight. She had a worried look on her pale face. _She looks a lot like Riku when she's worried about someone. _"Hecate?" We both heard a voice say. I gasped and stared at the girl, the same girl Master Fung had told us about. She said as she stood up and opened the door to let the person come in. I was shocked to see the guy. He smiled at her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I'm sorry for making you wait, I was stopped by Wuya." He explained as they stood staring at each other. "It's okay Kaze. As long as we're together." She responded as she wrapped her slender arms around him. _Riku and I used to be like this. Then I had to blow it and not tell her I was coming to the temple. _I thought as I watched the couple before me. He looked at Hecate with a sad look, "Hecate. I'm afraid we can not be together for a while." She looked at him with worried blue eyes. "I have to go help the other temples fight demons while the competition is being held." Her blue eyes grew large as she heard the news. I felt sorry as I saw him wipe away her tears. "Hecate. I want you to have this." Kaze told her as he pulled out a ring. My eyes almost got out of their sockets when I saw the Forget-Me-Not Ring. _That's the same ring I gave Riku for her 13__th__ birthday! No wonder the others couldn't find it. Riku already has it. _"Oh Kaze is this…" She began looking into his eyes. "Yes, Hecate. Will you marry me once I come back?" Kaze asked her. "Oh Kaze!" She cried as she ran into his arms crying as he grinned like a fool.

*End Dream*

"Rai! Wake your damn ass up! Master Fung has called a meeting!" Kimiko yelled at me as I rubbed my eyes. I glared at the Japanese girl before me. "I heard you the first time Kimiko. Now get out of my room so I can change." She through a glare then turned to leave. Once she left I sighed and began thinking about my dream. _Was that a dream or was it a memory that the Forget-Me-Not showed me because I look like Kaze. Or maybe something else. _I shook my head and let to the meeting. "So nice of you to join us Raimundo." Master Fung said as I entered the room. I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry. I guess I over slept." I mumbled as master Fung nodded his head and continued his talk. "So we have take care of princess? Talk about lame." Kimiko said with a look of disgusted. "When do they arrive?" Asked Omi excited to have a mission. "They'll be here in a little while." Replied Master Fung. "Then we better go out and meet them." Clay said as we all walked out. When we arrived to the outside we saw a guy helping two girls off of Dojo. They turned to face us with their fans covering most of their faces.

"Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple Lady Riku, Lady Risa and Master Darien." Master Fung said to the girls. "It's a pleasure to be here Master Fung." They said as they slightly bowed. "These are the young dragons. Omi Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Kimiko Tohomiko, Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Clay Bailey, Xiaolin Dragon of Earth. Lastly, Raimundo Pedrosa, Xiaolin Dragon of Wind and Shoku Warrior." He introduced us one by one. When he introduced me, I couldn't help but stared into her eyes and couldn't help but give her a small smile. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Risa was smiling. I saw Riku lower her fan and say"Nice to see you again Raimundo." I couldn't help but stare at her while Master Fung lead Darien, Risa and Riku to their rooms. "Pig!" Kimiko shouted as I followed Riku with my eyes. I then felt a smack at the back of my head. I rubbed my head, "Damn girl you hit hard." She glared at me before going inside with master Fung. "What's up with her?" I asked. "Partner you sure are blind." Clay replied as he and Omi went to the training grounds. I followed them after a while. I gasped when I saw that Riku and Risa at the training grounds. "What you guys ain't gonna fight?" I asked looking at them. Riku raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" I grinned, "maybe if you accept." She shook her head. "Nah. I rather fight my sister." Then she threw me her I-pod and her kimono slipped off her and revealed a small silver dress that went just a little above her thigh. I then looked at Risa as she had the same dress but in yellow. I looked at her I-Pod. I grinned when I found the song I wanted to.

Riku POV

I was facing my sister as we both waited for the music to start so we can fight. He looked at both of us then pressed play. Soon the music began to play and the words of Girl Fight filled the air. I smiled as I looked at my sister and got into a fighting stance. She came at me with a kick to the gut. I grinned and blocked the kick with a kick of my own. We both glared at each other as we did double back flips to have some space between us. She ran over to me and aimed a kick to my face. I blocked it with my arm. She moved slightly and ended up behind me holding a dagger to my neck. I smirked, "Good job Risa. But not good enough." I elbowed her in the stomach and then jumped away form her dodging the dagger as it sliced the air above my head. We both jumped into the air. I kicked her to the side, she blocked it with her arm. I did a triple back flip to get some distance between us. She ran towards me and we began throwing and dodging punches at each other. I then began adding kicks as well. She got behind me and tried to stab me with another dagger. I got my own dagger and blocked it. She backed up and threw daggers at me. I blocked them with a kick and sent them back toward her. I ran up into the air and kicked Risa. She blocked the first kick with her arm. I decided to try a kick again. She turned so that her hands were holding one of my legs while the other leg was caught in the air by her leg. I punched her causing her to let me go. I used my dagger to stop myself from skidding that far away. "Risa! Riku! What do you think you to our doing?" Shouted Darien as he walked towards us. The music stop and I saw Raimundo hiding the I-pod. I tilted my head to the side and said, "Onii-sama we're just using Taijutsu." He raised an eyebrow and then looked at Raimundo. Who shrugged and pulled off a bored look. My brother looked at me and glared. Suddenly Dojo came to us. "Sorry to interrupt but a new Sheng Ga Wu just activated." We all looked at him.

"Which Sheg Ga Wu is it Dojo?" Asked Clay. "It's the Komori Sword." He stated as we all got prepared to leave. "Maybe the princesses should stay here." Kimiko stated as she saw us get on Dojo. "Thanks for your concern but we can handle to danger." I said coolly. And we were off to find the Wu. "What exactly does the Komori Sword do?" I asked. " A sword Shen Gong Wu that lets its user hang upside down like a bat and fight well in darkness." Answered Dojo. "That seems like your type of Shen Ga Wu." Said Raimundo with a wink. I rolled my eyes at him. "I agree with Raimundo, Riku. The Komori Sword does suit you." "Who asked you?" I muttered under my breath. We soon landed in New Orleans. "Awesome!" I said as I saw people getting ready for mardi gras. "What are they doing?" Asked Raimundo. "They're setting up for Mardi Gras. it's kind of like Carnival." I responded. "How bout we separate. That way we'll be able to cover more ground and get out of here faster. Besides, I don't want to see Riku celebrating Mardi Gras." Darien said gving the orders. I stuck out my tongue at him. "Raimundo will go with Riku to the North Side of the City. And please try to keep out of trouble you to." I glared at him and nodded my head, "Omi will go to the East. Clay and Risa will take the South. Me and Kimiko will go West. Understood?" We all nodded our heads. "Meet up in an hour." I said as we walked our separate ways.

"Where could the stupid Sheg Ga Wu be? We've been searching forever!" Complained Rai. I rolled my eyes, "We've only been searching for half an hour." "So?" He stated kicking a stone. I couldn't help but smile. He looked at me and grinned. "So Riku what's been going on since I left?" He asked. "Why would you care Raimundo?" I said coolly while glaring at him. "Riku. Will you quit the attitude! I know your mad at me but can't you just here me out!" He yelled while shaking me a bit. "Why should I? It's the only thing that keeps me safe from backstabbers like you!" I shouted and closed my eyes to stop the tears threatening to fall. "I trusted you Rai. I trusted you with my life and what'd you do with my trust? You threw it away like it was nothing!" I shouted pulling away from him. I turned and gave him a sad look. "You were the only one I could trust." I then turned and ran.

Raimundo POV

_Great! Just great! I get partnered up with Riku and I get her all upset! What kind of a friend does that! _I thought to myself as I sat down. I sighed and placed my head in between my hands. "Raimundo!" I heard a voice yell. I looked around and say Risa running up to me. "Risa what the matter?" I ask as I stood up. She caught her breath before answering, "Chase has Riku." "CHASE HAS WHO?" "Rai, just calm down buddy. We'll find the others and figure out what to do." Clay said trying to calm me down. "You guys get the others. I'm going and getting Riku back." "Rai, bring her back and try not to upset her anymore than you already have." Risa said with a sad smile. I nodded my head and ran using my element to try and get to Riku as soom as posible.


	6. New Wu and New Problems pt 2

**I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!PLZ R&R**

Riku POV

I ran until my legs could not carry me any farther. I stumbled and fell; I picked myself up slowly and saw what I had tripped on. I gasped as I realized it was the Komori Sword. I picked it up and took it out of its Scabbard. I gasped as I stared at the silver blade with black wing designs. I turned it this way and that admiring the handcraftsmanship of the blade. "Just beautiful." I muttered as I place it back in its scabbard and got into a defensive position as I heard footsteps. I turned and saw a large reptile that stands on two legs, has large claws and teeth, and super strength was coming towards me. I tried letting out a scream as I saw him jump at me. I felt the reptile's weight on me. I tried pushing the reptile's body away from me. "Let go of me!" I shouted as I struggled harder. I then felt the reptile shift into a person. "Now why would I allow a beauty like you be acquainted with those Xiaolin Monks?" He asked with a sly smile. "Let me go!" I shouted as I found the strength to get him off me. I turned around to see my captor a little better. I saw that my captor had Asian tinted skin and green slitted eyes. His hair rose above his head and was streaked green. He wore a suit of armor with shoulder guards, pads around his knees and a belt with his insignia on it. I could not help but stare at him as got up from where he landed. He stared back at me and I felt like I had already known him once before. "Who are you?" I asked as I stood as far away from him as possible. He gave me a gauntly smile, "why my dear I'm your dear Kaze." I narrowed my eyes at him, "you are not Kaze! Kaze would never do anything like this!" He raised an eyebrow at me, "And how do you know that?" "Because I know him!" I shouted before I release a blast of energy towards him. I then teleported away from the area.

I took deep breaths as I tried to calm down. I looked at the Komori sword and placed it on top of the forget-me-not ring. I said a quick spell and the sword disappeared into the ring. I let out a sigh of relief and got up. I looked around and saw no one was near me and I began to run. _I have to get to the others and away from that creep. _I thought as I continued running. I speed up when I saw the edge of the forest up ahead. I gasped when I saw Wuya there. I looked around and I was surrounded by jungle cats and the person from before was coming towards me. I spun around quickly and used the earth to make a tunnel under them. Wuya saw what I was trying to do and shot a spell at me. I gasped as the spell hit me. I stood up slowly and threw the forget me not ring into the air. "Find Raimundo." I whispered before turning to face Wuya. I turned and glared at Wuya. "Wuya don't hurt her to much we still need her." The person said. I glared at him and did a black flip. "Go to hell!" I shouted as I turned and tried to walk away. I suddenly felt dizzy and saw Wuya coming towards me. "Wuya!" "Don't worry Chase she'll just be unconscious." Replied Wuya as she picked me up. I looked up when I heard a voice yell my name. I looked up and saw Raimundo coming towards us. "Raimundo!" I tried shouting but was just above a whisper.

Raimundo POV

I looked ahead at the forest and saw Riku on Wuya's shoulder. "Riku!" I shouted trying to run faster. I saw her look at me and try to say my name. I then saw her head fall to Wuya's shoulder. "Wuya!" I shouted preparing to attack her. "Wuya, give her to me and deal with the dragon of wind." Chase said as he took Riku out of Wuya's hands. She then faced me and threw green fire at me. I dodged them and threw a blast of wind at her. She dodged them and was about to send a fireball until she was suddenly bound. I looked behind me and saw the others. "Where did Chase take Riku?" Asked Darien as he stood before Wuya. "No place any of you can travel to." Was all the reply Wuya gave. She then struggled in her bounds for a while then simply disappeared. "What just happened?" Asked Clay as we all surrounded where Wuya used to be. "She just vanished." Kimiko stated. I fell to the ground as my head just fell. _I couldn't protect Riku and now I let Wuya escape. I'm so useless I can't protect those who are dear to me. _I thought as I began to hit the ground until I felt someone touch my shoulder I looked up to see Risa staring at me with her wise grey eyes.

Risa POV

I had just bound Wuya as we arrived where Raimudo last saw Riku. Where did Chase take Riku?" Asked Darien as he stood before Wuya. "No place any of you can travel to." Was all the reply Wuya gave. She then struggled in her bounds for a while then simply disappeared. "What just happened?" Asked Clay as we all surrounded where Wuya used to be. "She just vanished." Kimiko stated. I saw as Raimundo fell to the ground as his head just fell. _Poor Rai. _I thought as I saw him began to hit the ground. I walked up behind him and rested my hand on his shoulder and stared at him with my grey eyes. "Raimundo we should get back to the temple and train so we can save Riku." He looked up at me then looked away. "You guys go ahead I'm going to try and find Riku." He stated as he stood up and tried to walk away. I saw Darien grab his arm and hold him there. "Raimundo where they went you wouldn't stand a chance of surviving. Where she probably went you need to be a dragon to survive. And at your current level you wouldn't last half an hour." I stated my voice sounded like Riku's. Raimundo looked at me then away. "Then what am I suppose to do Risa?" He asked bitterly. "Train for a while. Riku would want you to be prepared before taking risks." I replied as I sighed. He looked at me and then nodded his head. "Fine but only for a few days." I smiled as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Hopefully Riku hasn't done anything drastic." I whispered.

Raimundo POV

I saw Risa mutter something but paid no attention to what she was saying. I then looked around the forest and saw a faint glowing as the others began walking towards the faint light. I was surprise to see that the faint glowing came from the ring I have given Riku on her 13th birthday. I smiled at the memory until I heard footsteps behind me and saw Damien. He looked at the ring in my hand and his eyes were now wide. "Where'd you get the ring?" He asked. "I got it at a store for your sister." Was all I replied. "Jerk! You asked for it didn't you that's why she was an emotional wreck!" He shouted as he punched me. I glared at him. "I gave it to her for her birthday. It's rightfully hers. I have no claim to it. Its hers not mine." I replied as we heard footsteps. "Darien, Raimudo arguing will get us no where. Please stop." We heard Risa say. Darien got off of me and helped me up. "Your right Risa. Arguing will get us no where. We need to go back to the temple and train." I stated as I stared at the ring in my hand. I then looked up at the sky and made a silent promise to train hard so I could protect Riku and keep her safe. "Let's go." I said as we got on Dojo and rode back to the temple.

Riku POV

I opened my eyes to see that I was surrounded by darkness. I looked around and saw a faint light. I looked at it closely and gasped as the light turned into a young woman with black hair and midnight blue eyes like mine. She smiled at me and I stood there speechless. "My child why do you not speak? Are you not happy to see me?" Asked the woman before me. I did a quick bow and replied, "It is an honor to be in your presence Lady Hecate." As she laughed, I could hear it was soft and musical like. She then looked at me, "My, my since when have we been so polite. I can't remember the last time I respected an elder." "We?" I asked a bit confused. She nodded her head and became serious. " Riku we do not have much time left. You must lock your memories before Wuya and Chase look through they are not locked they will use your memories to take over the world." "How?" I asked. She shook her head, "There is no time to explain only time to act." "Okay, what do I need to do?" I asked her. "To lock up your memories requires three things. The first forgive those who have hurt you in the past. Second do not regret anything about your past. And third let all your past go and detach yourself from this world." I looked at her and slowly nodded my head. I took a deep breathe and thought of all those who have hurt me in my life. Lady Hecate stood silent as I slowly began to forgive those who did me wrong. Suddenly my mind came to Raimundo and how he hurt me the day he left. Was I really strong enough to forgive him? I asked myself. And suddenly my heart knew the answer. I had to or else he would be killed if Wuya and Chase used my powers for evil. I then looked through my past and decided that all the choices I have made were my own and let regret wash away from me. Soon it was time to detach myself from this world. But all my thoughts were on Raimundo_. How can I forget him? How will I know who he is if he tries and rescue me? How will he know I forgive him? _"You must forget about him for his safety as well as yours." Lady Hecate said sadly. "How?" I asked. "By knowing he will unlock your memories." I looked at her shocked, but a bit happy. I nodded my head and slowly let everything flow away from me. And I slowly began to drift into darkness. "He will come for you just wait." Lady Hecate said before the darkness surrounded me.


	7. Training Begins

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Raimundo POV

I stared at nothing in particular on the ride home. My eyes would focus on Risa and for a moment I could imagine Risa and Riku talking about nothing in particular. Then I'd remind myself Riku was kidnapped by Chase and I would feel a wave of emotions hit me at full force. Then I remembered I had Riku's I-Pod, so I decided to listen to it. I turned it on and put it on shuffle. I closed my eyes as the music began to play.

The day the door is closedThe echoes fill your soulThey won't say which way to goJust trust your heartTo find what you're here forOpen another doorBut I'm not sure anymoreIt's just so hard

Voices in my headTell me they know bestGot me on the edgeThey're pushin', pushin', they're pushin'I know they've got a planBut the ball's in my handsThis time is man-to-manI'm drivin', fightin', inside of(A world that's upside down)It's spinning fasterWhat do I do nowWithout you?

I asked myself as I looked at the setting sun. As the sun set the sky darkened and the stars began to shine. And I found myself back thinking to the old days when I lived in Brazil and was friends with Riku.

*Flash Back*

"Hey Riku! Check this out!" I yelled as I did a cannonball into the small lake. "Raimundo!" She shouted as she was soaked. I couldn't help but laugh as she wringed the water out of her hair. "Oh. I'm a giving you something to laugh about!" She shouted as she aimed a kick to my head. "Damn girl you hit hard." "Boy don't be cussin'." She stated with a frown. "Sowy." I stated as I used the puppy eyes technique on her. " Not this time." She stated as I got splashed with water. I looked at her and laughed. She smiled at me before she turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She shouted before disappearing into the forest.

*End Flashback*

"Raimundo. Raimundo!" I looked to see we had arrived and it was Kimiko who has been calling me. "Yea?" "Risa said to meet her in the meditation room in 5." I nodded my head and walked toward the meditation room. When I arrived I saw Risa lighting some incense. "You wanted to see me?" "Yes. How badly do you want to save Riku?"

Risa POV

"Yes. How badly do you want to save Riku?" I asked. "With all my life." He stated without taking time to think about his choice. I held back a smile as I turned to face him. "Then your training begins now." I stated as the swirl of smoke began to surround us. I saw Raimundo preparing to fight when I held my hand up to stop him. "Don't fight it. If you do you won't be able to train to save Riku." I stated as we began to flicker in and out of existence.

Raimundo POV

I followed Risa's directions and allowed myself to be surrounded by the sweet smelling smoke. The last thing I saw was a bright yellow candle that seemed to be surrounded by power.

I opened my eyes to see myself floating in the sky. I looked around me and saw Risa in a orange shawl, over long-sleeved yellow shirt-like robes that extend to the knee. I also noticed that she wore an orange belt-like wrap around her waist, keeping the yellow robes tight against her. She wore brown pants under the yellow robe, and long red boots that reach the knees are pulled over the main robe. I then looked at myself and saw I was wearing the same thing. "What's with the wardrobe change?" I asked. "This outfit is more suitable for training with air." She replied. I nodded my head as she took a fighting stance. She was about to speak when suddenly Darien showed up. "Darien. What's the matter?" "The others are worried about your training methods. Also the others wish to train." Risa frowned and nodded her head. "I will speak to them and train them. Although I will finish Raimundo's training." She stated as she looked at me. "I will have to leave for a while. But my brother will continue your training until I come back." I was about to speak when she disappeared from my sight.

"Air is the element of freedom. Xiaolin monks who control air detached themselves from worldly concerns, find peace and freedom." I nodded my head as I sat down. "The key to controlling air is flexibility, finding and following the path of least resistance."Darien lectured as he began moving around jumping, kicking, punching and dodging. "So being quick thinking will help me control my element better?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Air is notable for being almost entirely defensive; however it is reputed to be the most dynamic of the four elements. Those who train with the air can overwhelm many opponents at once with large and powerful attacks that could prove fatal." "Air can be fatal?" I asked a bit surprised. "Yes. Air can be fatal." Was his reply. "To master your element we will be studying Ba Gua, which utilizes circle walking , is known for its constant circular movement, which makes it difficult for opponents to attack directly or land a blow. Since it's always maneuvering, nobody can get a solid hold-on of this maneuver. Maneuvers employ the entire body with smooth coiling and uncoiling movements, utilizing dynamic footwork, open-hand techniques, punches and throws. A common tactic is to maneuver behind an opponent and mirror their movements, preventing them from turning to face the practitioner." Darien explained to me as he sent a punch at me with air. I dodged but still felt the force of the air. "Thos who control air would be significantly disadvantaged in an enclosed space, restricting their movement and ability to dodge attacks, but this weakness can be neutralize by creative use of controlling the air around oneself." He stated as I felt the air around us freeze than become warm. "Wind users emphasize intuition and imagination; to an air monk, there is always another path to take, as air flows wherever it can." He stated as he shot a blast of air and made it do loops and other tricks. I watched the air bend and followed his command.

"Okay I'm ready to learn." I stated as I began throwing punches in the air. Darien smiled at me as we began sparing.

"Quick movements! You always have to be on your toes when using air!" Lectured Darien as I barley dodged an attack. I nodded as I aimed another attack at him. He easily dodged the attack and quickly sent an attack of his own towards me. I tried to dodge but the attack hit me with full blast. I got back down and tried attacking again. "Maybe we should take a break." Darien suggested. "I'm not tired yet!" I replied, obviously lying. My robes were torn, my movements and attacks were slow and my body felt heavy. But I wasn't thinking of any of those things I was thinking of saving Riku and that was what was keeping me alive right now and what was keeping me going. Darien sighed. "Rai, you need a break. Riku would have a fit if she could see the condition you're in." I looked down. "I rather have her worry than have her under Chase's control." Darien looked at me and silently agreed as we continued to train. I sent a silent prayer that Riku was okay and safe, at least until I can save her.


	8. Training Continues

Here's the Chapter I promised.

* * *

*Risa POV*

I walked out of the meditation room only to bump into the others. "Where's Raimundo?" Asked Omi as he looked into the meditation room. "Training. Now shush, the slightest disturbance to the room can cause the boys to be brought back and I doubt any of you want to face Raimundo's wrath for causing his training to come to an end. Now why have you sent my brother to call me?" I asked them a bit impatiently. "We want to train as well." Replied Omi, looking ready to learn. I looked at the group and frowned. _If Sis was here we'd be able to train more easily._ I thought as I looked at the remaining Xiaolin Warriors. I sat down in place and tried to think of a way to effectively train the warriors. After a long train if thought an idea began. I jumped up nearly yelling Eureka when the plan formed fully in my mind. The others looked at me shocked and I looked at then prepared to train them to go and rescue my sister. "Clay your element is earth correct?" "Yes ma'am." He responded causing me to smile. "Follow me then," I commanded as I turned to enter the meditation room once more. "Won't that disrupt the training session already going on?" "No, but follow my directions, do not fight the sweet smelling smoke or else you will disrupt the training exercise already going on." I responded without turning around to look at him. I was about to enter the room when I remembered the others, "Do not move until I return. I will leave Raimundo and Clay under my brother's eye and the rest of you will be under my eye." I entered the room and turned to face Clay as he entered the room. I watched him relax instantly and smiled as we began to fade in and out of the room.

"Where are we? Asked Clay as we appeared in a different location. "We are in your elements preferred state." I replied as I stood before the young Xiaolin Warrior of Earth. "Before you join my brother and Raimundo in training I will train you in your element. I sat down and motioned for him to sit as well. "Earth is the element of substance. When learning to ask assistance from the earth for battle the key is in waiting and listening for the right moment to strike and, when that moment comes, acting decisively." Clay nodded his head saying nothing. "By using earth you must maintain a distinct balance between offensive and defensive capabilities. As well as using a balance of strength and defense to overwhelm opponents." I explained as I stood up and motioned Clay to stand up as well. "To truly be able to fight with earth you must learn how to learn confrontational tactics and familiarize yourself with the brute strength necessary to work with earth." I stated as the scenery began to change and we came to be surrounded by rocks. " I will quickly teach you the Hung Gar style of Kung Fu, which features heavily rooted stances and strong kicks and punches that evoke the mass and power of earth. The martial art is based on the movements of animals, including the tiger, which is utilized when initiating hard blows, and the crane, which is used to land gently back on the Earth. I will also teach you the Southern Praying Mantis style using its precise stepping to maintain contact with the ground. For both you will need to require a firm root in the ground." I stated. We began his training and soon he was ready to train with Raimundo and Darien.

"Clay you're ready to meet up with my brother and Raimundo?" He made no reply but a simple nod of his head. "Then hold my hand and I'll take us there." I stated as I held out my arm. He held my hand and I couldn't help but blush at the warm feeling I began to experience, I shook my head and concentrated at the task at hand and we were off once more.

The scenery around as changed and I saw Darien standing over Raimundo's unmoving body. "He overworked himself didn't he?" I asked as we grew closer. "Kind of. He didn't want to take a break so I knocked him out." Darien replied with a small shoulder shrug. I shook my head and smiled for a moment, "he really cares about Riku doesn't he?" "Yea. go train the others. I'll continue Raimundo's and Clay's training from now on." Responded Darien as he stretched and looked at Clay. "Don't go over working yourself too." I responded as I began to flicker in and out of the realm.

As I appeared in the training room once more I allowed myself time to think about my sister and I sent a silent prayer that we'd find find her safe and sound.


End file.
